Storytime Challange
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: For those who are interested in tackling a challenge and making an awesome Dramionie story. Come and give this a shot and let's see what your imagination can do and let your love of writing shine! It will be fun and i hope to see some awesome writing talents shine! :D


_**Hey Readers!**_

_**TAL21: **_Alright peeps! Welcome to _**TimeAndLife21's **_Storytime Challenge. This can range from a simple one-shot of 5000 words to an Epic of 100,000 words (Maybe More). It doesn't matter as long as it is a good read. I have read some pretty good stories these past couple of months when i hit a funk in my writing. Some have been Harry Potter, to Supernatural, to Twilight, and other stories. The challenge will be(Get ready because this is going to take some brain power):

_**Harry Potter:**_

After Hogwarts, Something happens to magic during the course of the story. Natural selection at its finest, Fate and Destiny are tired of the fighting in the magical world and have decided to intervene and help get magic back to it's former glory. The magical world is shaken from the fact that Purebloods, Muggleborns, and Half-bloods are being matched up to those who will benefit from the other. Draco Malfoy, being part of the Malfoy and Black bloodlines has been paired up with Hermione Granger, a muggleborn.

_**Conditions:**_

The Unspeakables find that the Ancient Magics are displeased with the Magical world and it's so-called "Traditional ways" of Pure Bloods marrying Purebloods. As that inbreeding causes squibs, and children with little to no magic whatsoever. The Ministries around the world comes up with a way for magic to become strong again. Matching up those with compatible personalities as well with fertile bodies.

NEWSFLASH: Squibs who have families will have children with magical abilities.

Blaise Zambini and Luna Lovegood are dating/matched up.

Draco is a healer/Potioneer at St. Mungo's. (and Secretly Enjoys popping into the Muggle world every so often)

Hermione is a proud owner of a Bookshop that holds many varieties of many books.

The Malfoy Family is rebuilding their name since the war. Slightly more tolerant of Muggleborns and Muggles.

Draco and Hermione still have a bit of hatred going between them. (Which will dissipate not long after the match-ups)

Draco and Hermione are matched up: Tension of all kinds and then some, ensues.

Ron and Harry are over protective of Hermione and are Aurors.

**_(Optional)_** Draco Malfoy has an older Cousin (By 4 years) from the LeStrange Side. Pandora Black (Taken in by a pureblood Family in Italy when parents were taken into Azkaban. When she reached of age, she disowned her parents name and took on the last name Black. Looks mostly like her mother save for the blood red hair of her father. Lost right arm during the Battle of Hogwarts to save students from trolls. Refuses prosthetics. Wand Type: Walnut and dragon heartstring, 11 3/4 inch) Get's along very well with Draco and Narcissa, Lucius tolerates her. Enjoys traveling to the muggleworld often. Pandora is an expert in Ancient Magics. (IF she had went to Hogwarts, she would have been in Slytherin)

_**Genre and Rating: **_Rating T, Humor and Romance _**or**_ Romance and Drama.**  
><strong>

Now, I may just make up a prompt to help you guys get the idea, but these are the only conditions i have for you. (In all Honesty, I'm tempted to write a one-shot of Pandora, I just may do that. XD) The rest is up to you. If there is something you would like to change (Such as the Optional condition) please let me know and I'll give you some ideas of what to do for the story. Other than That, I hope you guys will give this a shot. As for the due date to finish the challenge The Due Date is Next October On Halloween. (even if you are not finished with the story, you are still eligible for the Reward, so to speak.) Again, the story can be a one shot of 5,000 words (Or More if you want it to), or a multi chapter epic that delves deep into the heart of the Harry Potter world.

_**The Reward:** _ The rewards is fairly simple. One: I will Place your story onto my Profile and refer many people to it as one of the best fan fictions i have read and will also leave a public review for it. Two: I will make a one-shot of your choosing (Any genre, rating(Up to T), and fandom) up to 15,000 words. Three: The satisfaction of writing an awesome story and people loving everything about it. :)\

So? What are you waiting for? Let me know what you have planned and get started! :D I can't wait to read your stories and plans of how to execute this challenge! Remember, no pressure and have fun writing! :D

_**Notice: **_Due to the story count in the Harry Potter Fandom, put your story name in the reviews so i can find it! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


End file.
